


Help, I Need Somebody

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: Denial of Service</p>
    </blockquote>





	Help, I Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: Denial of Service

Spike watched the girl run off. “Ya see, Xan? This is why vampires only step in to help within their Line, other vamps who have the same Sire. Anyone else, you can’t trust to have your back. You, on the other hand, go off and help random strangers. What’s it get you? Nothing, that’s what.”

Ducking under the demon’s claw, Xander called out, “Could use a little help here.”

Leaping off the tombstone, Spike took the demon out. “Proves my point, doesn't it? If you had just let the girl get killed, you’d be home safe and sound by now.”


End file.
